


Lightmine Quarry

by TetraTerantula



Category: Original Work
Genre: Horror, sentient rocks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:27:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24993856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TetraTerantula/pseuds/TetraTerantula
Summary: Lightmine Quarry. The pinnacle of evolution- and corruption. At first, a simple Lightstone mine. Then, a beautiful crystal light show that people would pay millions of dollars to see. But now, a living cave, which has turned into a living maze of tunnels and crystals, which swallows anything alive that dares enter.This is technically a spoopy story and there is blood and a bit of gore. Uh- enjoy!





	Lightmine Quarry

**Author's Note:**

> When you read the phrase: "The young scientist was buried," that means the gore bit is coming up. Just skip the paragraph and you'll be fine.
> 
> Please enjoy! Any and all criticism is welcome.

Lightmine Quarry. The pinnacle of evolution- and corruption. At first, a simple lightstone mine. Then, a beautiful crystal light show that people would pay millions of dollars to see. But now, a living cave, which has turned into a living maze of tunnels and crystals, which swallows anything alive that dares enter.   
Around Lightmine Quarry is a city. Sunlight city used to be one of the most technologically advanced cities in the world. Now it’s a ruin, a shell of its former glory. Before, the streets would be filled with people, buying and selling in the markets, talking with coworkers while heading to work, and waves of students running to the classrooms. Now it’s an empty wasteland, completely silent and completely desolate. 

Once, a group of foreign scientists visited Sunlight City. They walked around with their devices, trying to take back some useful information, samples, or technology. It started to rain, and the rain started to burn. The cloth of the market stalls, the paper poster on the walls, they all burned. The scientists ran into the mine, unaware of the dangers. It swallowed them, and they were presumed dead.

A few years later, the youngest scientist returned. He was thin and sickly. He staggered into the closest town, then collapsed. He was delivered to the hospital, where he was treated. After a few days, the scientist looked much better. He was interrogated, but his words came out jumbled. His words sounded like a radio transmission with a ton of static. Soon enough, his words became only static, then silence. He died a few hours after that.

The young scientist was buried. A truly tragic figure. But only a couple days later, strange energy readings were coming from the graveyard. Blood and guts were draped over the scientist’s gravestone. Small specks of a bright stone littered the floor. 

That town soon fell to a grave sickness, but the bodies were never buried. Beautiful crystals grew out of the ground, and burning rain poured from the sky.

All things fall in time.


End file.
